herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aura
Aura is an original character created by Olwyn McKeon. She is a Guardian Angel who serves as the protector and guardian of both the fictional versions of Olwyn McKeon and Bobby Gulley. In the upcoming fanfic, The Guardian Angel, she is the Guardian Angel to a little girl named Melody Song. She appears in many roleplays and fanfics as a supporting character or the main protagonist. There are many versions of Aura, but in most of her appearances, she is a benevolent, beautiful, and kind-hearted Angel. However, despite being an angel of pure good, she still has flaws that sometimes goes against the rules of her superiors. Even so, she tries her best to fix any mistakes she has made. One version of her is not an angel but a normal teenaged girl in one of the roleplays called Olwyn the Maid. Origin and Behind the Scenes Aura is created by the real-life Olwyn McKeon, an American female artist, writer, and a gamer who dreams of becoming a game designer. Her boyfriend’s name is Bobby Gulley, a Youtuber and voice actor who is well known for his My Little Pony comic fandubs. She and Bobby have been together since 2014 and they collab together in both fanfics and roleplays. Aura's character was first created in a character creator dolldivine when Olwyn was making an angel character and named her Aura. She showed it to her boyfriend Bobby and he takes a liking to the character due to his interest in Angels. So he asked Olwyn permission to use her character in his friend's roleplay at the time and she accepts. She didn't have much character back then, but when the roleplay Test of Love began, Olwyn and Bobby help write and develop a character. Olwyn came up with the idea for Aura to becoming a Guardian Angel to her fictional version with the help of Bobby Gulley. She was also there to represent that there is still goodness in the fictionalized Olwyn. Nywlo, on the other hand, is there to represent the dark side to Olwyn. Its similar to that of an angel and a demon over somebody's shoulders to tell you what to do and what not to do. Since then, Aura becomes one of Bobby's favorite original characters that his girlfriend has created and he plans to write her own fanfiction where she will be the main hero and will be a Guardian Angel to a different character named Melody Song. Personality In all of her appearances, Aura is kind-hearted, beautiful, fun-loving, forgiving, caring, benevolent, and funny. But she is not perfect. In fact, far from it. Despite her flaws, she tries to find ways never to make a mistake and is quite paranoid at times. She has a normal relationship with her superiors, including Legolas, the leader of the Guardian Angels. She has many enemies. Her biggest nemesis is Ophiel, an Angel who was an ex-husband to Aura. But Aura finds out that he is selfish and only likes her for her looks. A big argument between the two causes Ophiel to angrily harm her. Because of this, Ophiel is banished by the Guardian Angels and is to remain as a Fallen Angel for all eternity. In the upcoming fanfic, Ophiel will become an ex-husband of Aura. Her other nemesis is Olwyn McKeon’s dark side named Nywlo in two roleplays. Her best human friend is the fictionalized version of Bobby Gulley, a sweet and kind-hearted man who dreams of becoming a voice actor. Appearance As an Angel, Aura is very beautiful and elegant. Her most unique feature is an aura emanating from her body that changes color to fit whatever mood she is in. That is how she got her name as well. Aura's Colors These are the colors that glow's around Aura that fits her mood. * Blue is Happiness * Pink is Blushing * Green is Jealous * Red is Angry * Yellow is Afraid * Grey is Sorrow * Purple is Embarrassed * Black is Pissed Off * White is Ready to Fight * Orange is Lazy * Tan is Bored * Deep Pink is Lustful * Deep Blue is Excited * Brown is Relaxed * Light Blue is Thinking * Light Pink is Shy * Light Green is Envious * Light Red is a Little Mad Depictions Test of Love: Friends and Enemies This is a'' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' roleplay done years ago between Olwyn and Bobby and her first major appearance. This is also the most well-known version of Aura. This RP serves as her debut. In this version, Aura is a guardian angel to Olwyn and Nywlo’s archenemy. She is a very beautiful and kind angel who has been watching Olwyn ever since she was a kid and acts like a mother figure to Olwyn. She always is there for Olwyn to help her pursue a good path so Nywlo will not get to her. She is one of the main protagonists in the RP, alongside Olwyn, Discord, Bobby, and the Mane Six. She is also Bobby’s love interest in the RP. This is also the only version that Aura has a daughter named Sophia. Sophia is benevolent and kind like her mother but is more independent, adventurous, headstrong, and confident. Her two best friends, Laylah and Haniel make their first appearances in this RP as well as her headmaster Legolas. There was a short love triangle between Olwyn, Discord, and Aura once in this RP. Forbidden: Star Vs. The Forces of Evil AU RP Aura makes her second major appearance in this RP based off of Star Vs. The Forces of Evil. In this version, Aura is a beautiful guardian angel to Toffee and the head of the Orphanage in the Butterfly Castle and she has been for generations. She is considered to be Toffee’s most supportive and trusted friend. She was sent by her superiors to become a guardian angel to Toffee after Queen Eclipsa is encased in her ice prison and tries to guide him to the right path. In Part 2, she learns that Olwyn was possessed by Nywlo and she reveals herself to be an angel to everyone and she helped save Olwyn and cast Nywlo out of her body. In Part 3, she helped summon her superiors to fight King Septarsis and his monster army in many battles. Keep in mind, this RP took place before Season 4 of Star vs, the Forces of Evil comes out. Upcoming Appearances The Guardian Angel - This upcoming fanfic will be written by Bobby Gulley with help from Olwyn McKeon. This will be the first time Aura will appear in a fanfic instead of a roleplay. It will have Aura as the main protagonist of the story who is tasked to watch over an orphan child named Melody Song and watches her until she grows up. She acts as a mother-figure to her and tries to help guide her on the right path. She must not fail her superiors. One simple mistake, and she loses her job as a Guardian Angel…. Forever! This fanfic will feature the return of her superiors and her best friends. This fanfic will also finally introduce Aura’s parents and her true arch-nemesis named Ophiel. This version of Aura will be similar to her previous appearances with some few changes and differences. Aura will regain her mood colored aura around her just like in Test Of Love and she will run an orphanage just like in Forbidden. This will also be the first time that Aura appears without the involvement of Bobby Gulley, Olwyn McKeon, and Nywlo. Olwyn the Maid - A different and younger version of Aura will appear as the supporting character in this roleplay between Bobby and Olwyn and it's another RP based off of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It's the first version where she is not an angel at all, but a normal teenaged girl who befriends Olwyn and her monster friend Margar. Her appearance is almost the same as her mainstream version, with beautiful white hair and brown eyes. But she has no angelic features and looks much younger compared to her mainstream version. She is sometimes very clumsy and silly in this version but she proves to be a sweet and supportive girl. Other Appearances and Inspirations My Little Pony: Humans In Equestria - In this old roleplay between Larry and Bobby, this is where Aura makes her debut in roleplays as she first started off as one of the random characters by Olwyn McKeon before she was used in roleplays. However, despite this roleplay being her debut, she only has a short amount of appearances and is a minor character. She never has a chance to shine in this roleplay up until Test of Love comes out where she becomes one of the major characters. Steven Universe: We Are Family - Despite not appearing in this RP, Aura is shown to be a fictional character within this story, similar to Nywlo. Also, the OC character of Gabby has traits that are similar to Aura’s. Return of the Broodmother - Despite not appearing in this RP, Aura inspired another character named Regrana as both of them serve as mentors and caretakers to Olwyn for many years. Canceled Roleplays and Fanfics Clash of Worlds Group RP - Aura was set to appear in this group RP between Larry Dry, Bobby Gulley, Olwyn McKeon, Kelli McEwen, and Roxanne Guigar. This would have been the first time she will appear in a group RP. In this version, Aura is Dargath’s love interest who plays a supporting role for our heroes and helped them defeat Shanar during his takeover of Heaven. This RP did finish its first episode, twice. However, it never continued due to personal issues and thus it was canceled. Trivia * Aura is a roleplay and fanfic character created by Olwyn McKeon. All rights of this character go to her. Category:Angels Category:Guardians Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Immortals Category:Loyal Category:Humanoid Category:Supporters Category:Remorseful Category:Femme Fatale Category:Female Category:Roleplays Heroes Category:Fanfiction Heroes Category:Parents Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Nurturer Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Magic Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Optimists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Falsely Accused Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Wise Category:One-Man Army Category:Pure Good